


Lisa Yokoyama: Live and Loaded

by emissaryofrainbows



Series: Lisa Yokoyama [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Gen, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scat, Soiling, Watersports, Wetting, big belly, diaper fetish, diaper messing, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A sequel to a previous story of mine, about a pregnant woman who discovers her secret love of wearing and using diapers.In this story, she decides to make money so she can buy more diapers discreetly, by performing a cam show in which she makes full use of her particular fetishes.Consider this my "Mayternity" story. Hope you all enjoy!
Series: Lisa Yokoyama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776430
Kudos: 21





	Lisa Yokoyama: Live and Loaded

Lisa Yokoyama had found out that it's never too late for self discovery. Her life had taken an unexpected turn for her at the age of 36. Not only was she immensely pregnant with her first child, she'd also just discovered that she had quite the diaper fetish as well. She was frightened by this revelation, and more than a little disgusted with herself, but those negative feelings were tempered with a healthy dose of excitement to match.

It was the next day after her first padded experience, and already she was craving a second. Luckily she had plenty of diapers from her previous trip to the store, so she wouldn't have to worry about restocking right away. Unfortunately, this meant that she didn't have a real excuse not to indulge her desires either. The diapers were just waiting there, able to be used at any time, and the more she thought about it the more her temptation grew and grew, just as steadily as her own massive, gravid belly.

Eventually it reached a point where she could hold herself back no longer, and she made a promise to herself that she would slip into a fresh pair of padding the moment when she had enough peace and privacy to do so.

That opportunity came only a few hours later, as her husband left for work. She didn't want to seem too excited as she said her goodbyes. It wasn't that she didn't want him around, she just couldn't stand for anyone, but him especially to find out about her filthy secret. Once she heard the familiar sound of his car pulling out of the driveway, she moved as fast as she could with her belly weighing her down, to retrieve the hidden diapers which she'd stashed in her room.

Besides the single one she'd used the previous night, there were still quite a few nappies left over in the package for her to use. She wondered how long it would be until she had to buy another case. Part of her wanted to be frugal with them, to avoid another awkward encounter with the girl at the check out counter. Another part of her hoped she had it in her to fill that many diapers to capacity in a single day. It all depended on her output, and what that actually was remained to be seen.

She only needed a single diaper for now, so that's what she took from the packaging, sliding the rest back into their hiding spot in case she needed to retrieve them later. She crunched the diaper under her fingertips for a moment, before forcing her fingers to stop squeezing into the crunchy padding. As good as it felt, the sensation was so much better against her crotch rather than her hands, and she didn't want her diaper to lose its puffiness from her playing with it too much.

Then she put it on, albeit with some degree of difficulty, as her pregnant belly remained an obstacle for even the largest of diapers. The diaper was pulled up from her waist to the underside of her massive bump, just below her swollen navel. A feeling of comfort spread through her entire lower body almost immediately, and not just the parts swaddled by that pillowy padding, although they were especially snug. She was so calmed that she felt almost weightless, which was especially impressive given that she was profoundly pregnant and wearing an especially bulky diaper.

Immediately, she began to use the diaper for its intended purpose, and not even deliberately. It just felt so right, so natural to do so, that she started emptying her bladder into her diaper almost immediately. That, and the fact that her bladder was being pressed on almost constantly, and she was liable to wet herself at any moment anyways.

Thankfully, the diaper did its job, soaking up the pregnant woman's urine like a mop. The front quickly became yellow as the wetness indicators changed color, as if Lisa needed to be told that she'd pissed herself, or that she could even see them past her vast, distended baby bump. The diaper became heavier too, and the soaked padding took on a soggy, bulkier texture like a sponge. All that wetness, bulk, and warmth felt rather nice pressed up against her groin area. The pleasant sensation made her more relaxed, and the more relaxed she became, the easiest she found it to release, until finally he bladder had been emptied entirely, and her diaper was left thoroughly soaked, sagging underneath its own sodden weight and letting out loud squishing sounds as she shifted.

This diaper was well and truly done, having been soaked to capacity by Lisa's pee. And yet, she was somewhat reluctant to change out of it, wanting to get as much as she could out of each and every one of her remaining diapers. Frankly, she should've been thankful that the diaper was still holding together and had yet to leak.

Lisa sighed, and undid the tapes on her diaper, dragging out the process of changing herself as long as she could, wanting to savor that wetness and warmth for as long as possible. After wiping herself off, her mind began to wander back to her limited supply of diapers, and what she could do to preserve them. There was another obstacle to simply going back to the store and buying more which hadn't occurred to her earlier. She had a limited supply of cash in her wallet, and upon exhausting it she would have to use her credit card for any further purposes. Unfortunately, her and her husband had a shared account, and any transactions made by one would be completely visible to the other. Obviously, she didn't want her husband inquiring to why she'd repeatedly purchased so many adult diapers, or god forbid, her credit card company's fraud protection asking the same. All the money she made from her job went into their shared account as well, and even then, she obviously couldn't work for her employer in her current condition.

She needed a discreet, easy way to make some quick money, completely independently of anyone else. It would have to be something rather atypical too, as there were a limited amount of jobs that a pregnant woman with her due date ever closer on the horizon could work.

She already had something in mind.

\----

Lisa wasn't exactly sure which camming site she should sign up for, as there seemed to be dozens, hundreds even. After a bit of research, she discovered the one which was most popular, and simply elected to join that one. It made sense to go for the one that would get her the most potential traffic, but then again, what Lisa was offering was a bit...niche. Perhaps it would be better if she went for a different site, one that had a more limited clientele that were willing to pay extra for the particular services that only someone like Lisa could provide.

Further research revealed that it was more than possible to stream to multiple sites at once, so Lisa opted for both, setting up an account on both the most popular site, and several smaller sites that advertised themselves as being for those with more obscure fetishes. She would have to pick a screen name, of course, using her actual name was out of the question. It took quite a bit of deliberation before she finally decided on one she felt was appropriate. She wanted something suggestive, but not too suggestive. Eventually, she settled on "CherryBump."

She spent a few minutes filling out her profile with information, most of it intentionally inaccurate. She also needed to fill out five tags for her profile. She decided on #milf #asian #pregnant #brunette #bigboobs, figuring those would be the most effective. Then, she only needed to set up her payment profile, which would direct her money to an online banking account that her husband would have no knowledge of.

She couldn't quite put words to the feeling that shot through her as her webcam light flickered on, and a pop-up asked her if she wanted to grant the site access to her camera. Anticipation? Fear? Shame? Excitement? Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it get in the way of the newly dubbed CherryBump and her money. Laying on her side in a seductive position, laptop on the edge of her bed, a package of fresh diapers hidden just out of frame, she was ready to take the plunge. Lisa took a deep breath, and then clicked "Yes."

Lisa wasn't exactly sure what to expect. She had just barely gotten the hang of the internet, and had come up in a generation where technology like this didn't exist. She quickly became acquainted with the screen in front of her, which included a stream of her own footage, essentially acting as a mirror, a tab for the chat, and counters for the number of active viewers she had as well as the amount of tips received. Both were currently at zero.

Lisa's current outfit was chosen with the purpose of taking it off, with the exception of the dust mask she wore over her face to help conceal her identity. The tight, stretchy black shirt she had on did a good job of showing off her baby bump.

Lisa waited for a moment, keeping a close eye on the view count. It only took a few seconds for her first viewer to arrive. Then a second, and then a third. Before long, she had about a dozen viewers in her chat, with the number fluctuating up and down a bit.

Based on Lisa's brief exposure to the sight, she found out that models tended to charge viewers tips in order to perform specific tasks. So, she wrote Take off Shirt: 100 coins"

There were a few beats between the message appearing in chat and the ding of the donation button, as one of her viewers tipped Lisa for that amount. Lisa immediately lifted her shirt over her head; it practically glided off her body, exposing her viewers to her big bloated bump, and her swollen breasts, still mostly concealed by her bra.

Lisa wasn't expecting to receive a donation so quickly, so she hurriedly filled out the rest of her price sheet.

Take off Bra: 300 Coins

Take off Panties: 700 Coins

Lactate: 400 Coins

Oil On Belly: 200 Coins

"Special Surprise:" 5000 Coins

Things were quiet for a bit. Users came and left, some leaving meager donations but most not interacting much at all. She received a few messages in the chat, most of which were people requesting items from her list without offering the proper payment, which she ignored. Some asked what the "Special Surprise" was.

"You'll find out if you donate," she said, her voice muffled beneath her mask. She tried her best to sound seductive, and she felt as though she missed the mark. She was still new to this whole thing, after all.

After a few more minutes of starring at the user tracker and absentmindedly rubbing her belly, a "ding" sound emanated from her laptop, and a 200 dollar donation popped up on her screen.

Lisa nodded, and got into an upright position, adjusting her camera so she stayed visible. She reached out beyond the edge of the screen, retrieving a bottle of oil. She unscrewed the top, with some difficulty, as it was rather slick, and then dripped a quarter-sized dollop of the clear liquid inside onto her belly. She was careful to only use a small amount, as using too much could result in a terrible mess.

She had applied this oil to her belly countless times to keep her skin nice and healthy, so doing it was instinctual for her a this point. Luckily, the way she did it normally was rather sensual as well, with the way her hands glided across the swell of her stomach as she caressed her bulging bump. She made sure her belly was thoroughly and evenly coated, leaving her bump appealingly shiny and smooth. Then, she wiped away the remainder of the oil with a hand towel she'd been keeping beside her, and then adjusted the camera to make sure her reflective belly was front and center.

Apparently the viewers approved. Her viewer count jumped up a bit, and she received a few encouraging words in the chat, as well as a few more minor donations to supplement her large one. Lisa couldn't help but feel flattered by the attention. She wasn't expecting to still feel sexy this far into her pregnancy.

Lisa got into the swing of things, and she discovered that she was a bit of a natural at this. Her viewer count continued to steadily increase, and she received more large donations from her viewers in hopes of seeing her completely nude.

With the criteria met by a pair of donations in rapid succession, Lisa took off both her tops and bottoms, exposing her swollen breasts and puffy nipples, and her hairy pussy which she hadn't shaved since the end of her first trimester.

The donations had gone from intermittent to a steady stream, and Lisa's viewer count had settled at about 50. Frankly, she wasn't expecting so many people would find pregnant girls appealing.

She received a few more requests to apply a fresh coat of oil to her belly, and a few that resulted in her pinching her nipples and launching twin streams of breast milk at the screen. Luckily, her aim was good enough that none of them hit her keyboard, although she still made a mental note to clean her sheets.

She started to receive a few requests that she hadn't prepared for, because it never even occurred to her to offer them.

"how much to see feet?" read one user's message.

"Hmm..." Lisa fiddled with the straps of her mask as she thought.

"300," she typed, hoping that was within the requester's budget.

The tip was sent almost immediately, followed by a subsequent tip of 200 for her to rub oil on her feet.

Users came and went, but most of them stayed, and Lisa watched as her donations gradually piled up. She hadn't memorized the coins-to-actual-money exchange rate yet, but she was still fairly certain she was looking at a decent chunk of cash. Despite all the donations and requests to fulfill various fetishes, nobody had claimed the 5000-coin special surprise yet. Perhaps that was for the best, Lisa felt. She was beginning to grow ambivalent about the prospect of indulging her diaper fetish on stream. She wasn't expecting to be this popular, and she didn't want to jeopardize her viewership by exposing them to a fetish that all of them would almost certainly be disgusted by. Perhaps it was best she stuck to the basics, and remained as a simple pregnant camgirl for now.

Unfortunately, that choice was quickly out of Lisa's hand, as an extended version of the usual donation notification played, accompanied with clip-art confetti falling down her screen. This was apparently the site's way of informing her that someone had made a particularly large donation. Lisa looked, and saw that it was 5000 coins exactly.

"I just really want to see what that special surprise is," said the accompanying message.

Lisa was in a dilemma. Either she could go with what she planned and risk alienating her audience, or she could ignore the request and deal with the ramifications of making that user waste a not insubstantial amount of money. Maybe she could make up something else for the "Special Surprise" to be, something a bit less strange, but the window for that rapidly closed with each second that passed. She would have to make a decision, and fast.

Lisa glanced at the pack of diapers just out of frame. She sighed, and then reached towards them, taking one out of the package.

"Alright, someone tipped for the special surprise," Lisa said, addressing the camera with the diaper in her hand. "You might want to leave now, because things could get a little..." she paused. "Messy."

Some members of the audience heeded Lisa's warning, as there was a noticeable though not incredibly significant dropoff in her viewership numbers after she made her announcement. A majority of her watchers still remained. Perhaps they hadn't heard her, or perhaps they were curious to see where this was going. Maybe they were even into the idea. Regardless, Lisa proceeded to diaper herself up anyways, which she had become quite good at. She went from nude to fully padded in no time.

Then, she assumed a more comfortable lying down position so she could take another glance at her chat. "What the hell? Is she wearing a diaper?" one of them read. That commentor's sentiment seemed to be shared by many others.

"That's just the preparation stage," Lisa said, turning around so her ass was pointed towards the camera. "Your special surprise is, ungh, on its way."

With a grunt, Lisa began filling that diaper in front of all of her remaining viewers. She had been saving this load specifically for this stream, to ensure that her bowels would be packed enough to really make her padding sag.

And sag it did. Lisa's webcam was perfectly angled so one could see her diaper descending as she pumped out a fat, steaming log of solid, weighty shit within it. Lisa made sure this dump was especially theatrical-letting out exaggerated grunts and groans so her audience would know exactly how much she was straining to push this out. Her pregnancy seemed to make her alternately constipated or an uncontrollable shit machine seemingly at random, and today it seemed like it had landed on the former.

Maybe it was just because of the sheer size of her shits, which were dense, weighty, and tightly packed, creating a really noticeable distension in her diaper whenever she pinched one off.

"Ah, I've still got...more to go..." Lisa said, already sporting a diaper-bulge about the size of a grapefruit just beneath her generous rear. She wasn't lying either, despite how much she had squeezed out already, her bowels still felt cramped. Honestly, she was thankful that someone had donated 5000 coins when they did, otherwise she wasn't sure how much longer she'd been able to hold it in!

Because she was facing away from her screen, and her eyes clenched tight from squeezing out her hard, difficult shits so she wouldn't be able to see it even if it was in front of her, Lisa wasn't aware of how her audience reacted. Except, under her own grunting and groaning and the flatulent sound her ass made when her shit finally started to budge, she could hear the sound of the donation notification going off, every few minutes or so. She couldn't check the amount, but it indicated that at least SOMEONE in her audience was actually into this.

The people who were enjoying Lisa's display were far, far outweighed by those who didn't, however. Most comments expressed utter shock and horror, and most of her viewers simply opted to leave. She did get some new audience members in the meantime, but a lot of those were simply morbidly curious, and wanted to know what was up with this pregnant freak's filthy display.

But that donation ding kept Lisa motivated, and besides, she was far too deep to stop now. She was so absorbed in emptying her bowels that she almost forgot to put on a show, so she decided to give her viewership a treat by groping at the hefty mess in the seat of her padding. She could feel the warmth and weight of her mess through the padding, and getting to touch it gave her an indication of exactly how big it was. In a word: enormous. Lisa was fairly positive this was the biggest shit she'd even taken in all 36 years of her life, and anyone who was still watching her show got to witness it along with her.

"Phew, I think that's the last of it," Lisa said, as she pinched off the last log, which fell atop the existing pile of mess in there with an almost audible plop. Lisa turned back towards the camera, though her mess was still visible from this angle, as it sagged down between her legs. It looked like she was smuggling a rock inside her diaper, with how solid, big, and heavy it was. With her massive, distended baby bump still glistening from the oil as well, Lisa was quite the sight to behold.

She absentmindedly, almost unconsciously groped at her mess a few more times. Her diaper had been stretched to the point where her padding had become semi-translucent, leaving the white fluff stained slightly brown.

She scrolled through her chat to see how people reacted. At the very bottom of the chatlog, beneath all of the expressions of horror, occasional donations, and a few comments along the lines of "me @ my dick: why are you getting off to this" was a message informing her that she'd been banned for "Breaking the Site's Terms of Service Re: Scatological Content."

Lisa was still in a state of mild bliss from the relief of emptying her cramped bowels, and the wonderful warmth and weightiness of the mess against her butt, but that was dampened by a wave of frustration and rage. Perhaps she should have read the rules of the site more closely, and it seemed like she would at least be allowed to keep all of the earnings she had made up to that point, but it was hard for her not to feel thwarted. Upon further examination, it seemed like she had been banned from EVERY site she'd been streaming too, leaving her essentially out of options, with no way to continue this alternate money-making scheme.

Things started to look up, however, as she clicked over to a private message notification which she hadn't noticed up to that point.

"Hey, I'm that guy who tipped you 5000 coins," it read. "That was really sexy, honestly more than I was hoping for. I thought you'd just use a dildo on yourself or something lol. I see that you got banned, and that's a shame. I know this other camming site-pretty much anything goes there, as long as it's not illegal. I think you'll do really well there. I hope I get to see you there, it'd be a bummer if I never got to see you again."

Included with his message was a link to the site in question. Lisa wasted no time clicking on it. The site was virtually identical to the ones that Lisa had used before in terms of layout, save for some added text that assured her that basically any fetishs she could imagine were not only fair game, but downright encouraged.

Lisa quickly set up a profile, one that was essentially a copy and paste of her previous one. Only this time, Lisa felt no need to conceal her more unusual interests-in fact, she flaunted them.

"Mature pregnant woman who loves wearing and using diapers," was a line that stood out in her otherwise sparse bio.

Getting banned, finding a new website, and then joining it had been such an emotional rollercoaster in such a short period of time that Lisa had almost forgotten she was still sitting on a pile of her own diaper mess, until a particularly strong whiff of her own smell reminded her. She quickly changed out of her absolutely loaded padding, wiping herself down and putting on a fresh diaper in its place. She wouldn't just show up on cam with a diaper full of shit-if her new audience wanted to see her diaper loaded, they would have to pay for it.

Lisa put on the clothes which she'd striped off earlier, after using a towel to wipe off the remaining oil on her belly, as it tended to stain. She made sure the pack of fresh diapers stayed visible in frame, just so there was no mistaking the exact sort of show she was offering.

With everything set up, Lisa turned her camera back on, and resumed as though nothing had ever happened. Her price sheet was almost identical to the one from before, only the "special surprise" was changed to "mess diaper," and several other fairly expensive diaper-related services were included as well.

Lisa quickly found that, although this site had a smaller user base than the more mainstream ones she was using before, they were far more dedicated. As a result, she found her viewer count climbing far more rapidly, although there was a smaller user pool overall. The donations came in quickly-there was immediately a user tipping to make Lisa bottomless, eager to see the diaper that she apparently had hidden under her pants.

The comments were pretty lively, and fairly positive as well.

"I never thought I'd see the day there was a diapered pregnant girl in here."

"this is like my biggest fantasy"

"Diapered, pregnant, and Asian? This is like heaven."

After removing her pants and showing off her diaper, there was a bit of a lull. Then, there was another round of tips, leaving Lisa topless, now clad in nothing but the padding that her fans were apparently so eager to see.

"Nice tits"

"I love you, CherryBump"

The tips flowed at a consistent rate from there. Some were apparently just sent for attention, or simply out of the goodness of the user's heart, in the form of a meager few tokens. She got a few tips for specific services too. She ended up applying to oil to her belly again, and squirting milk towards the camera a few times. Apparently, even here, there were a few feet enthusiasts eager to look at her wiggling her oily toes.

It wasn't long before someone fulfilled the 3000 coin tip for Lisa to wet her diaper. Peeing herself was almost second nature, and so the tipper didn't have to wait long to see the preggo's diaper turn sodden and yellow. "You like that?" Lisa said, groping her hand at the spongy padding, letting it squish and squelch between her fingertips. The second wave of tips indicated that yes, yes they did.

Lisa came to a sudden realization after that, and quickly made a hasty edit to her prices. "Sorry, but no more diaper messing. I already pooped earlier today, sorry. Come back tomorrow. I'll try to eat an extra big dinner tonight to make up for it."

After a few more hours, once tips started to slow to a crawl and Lisa herself became sleepy, and quite hungry as well, she waved goodbye to her fans and ended her stream for the night. She kept her promise to her fans too, and prepared an extra-large dinner for herself. It wasn't exactly hard for her to fulfill. Considering her pregnancy cravings, she probably would've ended up eating that much anyways. But now, she ensured that her bowels would be nice and cramped in time for her stream that following evening.

The following day seemed to fly by in an instant, besides taking a brief moment to use some of the money she'd earned from the last stream to order new diapers, until it was time again for Lisa to stream. She gave herself a schedule, because Lisa liked to keep things consistent. She also didn't want anyone expecting her to stream on days when her husband would be home from work either.

"Hello!" Lisa said, in what had now become her typical set-up. She was fully clothed, with a diaper on underneath, a package of fresh ones beside her, and an identity-concealing mask over her face. Additionally, she had a bottle of oil off to her side as well. Happily, almost proudly, she edited her price sheet, adding diaper messing back into the equation. She felt like she was ready to shit-actually, she felt like she was ready to shit hours ago, and now she felt like she was ready to pop at any second with a huge, diaper-distending load, just the way she liked it.

It came as a great relief when someone tipped the 5000 coins to watch Lisa mess herself fairly early in the show. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to hold it in through her entire stream, and it'd be a shame if everyone got to witness her shitting herself for free. The moment she heard the donation sound, she began to defecate. She didn't need to squeeze; all she needed to do was unclench her asshole, and let the pent-up contents of her cramped bowels come spilling out all at once.

Lisa had been trying to play up her sexuality for the stream, but the rather lewd little groan she let out as she pupped out that diaper-denting load was utterly authentic. The relief was simply indescribable. Holding in a load that large would've been a herculean task for her nine months ago, let alone now, when she had her womb pressing up against all of her organs. While her shit was solid and dense, it came out like a torrent. In one moment, her diaper was empty and clean. Then, seemingly in an instant, it sported a weighty bulge that sagged towards her knees, and a distinct muddy brown coloration. The denizens of Lisa's chat felt as though they had got what they'd paid for and then some. Dozens of appreciative donations of wildly varying amounts came rushing in all at once.

Lisa gave a breathy, blanket "thank you," as she heard the donation notification's chime. She was a bit too preoccupied mentally and physically to thank each of them individually. Lisa had just produced what she was almost certain was the biggest shit of her life, which was currently sitting at the bottom of her diaper, warming her ass and weighing down her padding. It was heavenly.

It took Lisa a few minutes to get over her ecstasy, before she was finally lucid enough to read and thank each of her donators individually. She was hit with a second wave of joy, as it began to dawn on her just how much money she had managed to make in a single sitting, and just for doing something that she absolutely adored. If this was the way things would continue to go, then Lisa could definitely get used to this.

A high-value donation came in, a large sum of coins in order for Lisa to play with her mess. She did so gladly, taking hold of the load in the seat of her padding, which at this point felt about as large and heavy as a bowling ball. Lisa squished the mess against her fat, pregnant ass, savoring the warmth and the firm, yet squishy texture, and letting her viewers know that she was with a series of sultry moans.

Very pleased with Lisa's initial display, more donations came in requesting that Lisa have some fun with her filth. By time she had fulfilled about a dozen of these requests, there wasn't a single square inch of her diaper that wasn't saturated and stained brown, and her once relatively solid mess had been reduced completely to a pile of mushy muck.

"Well, that's it for today!" Lisa said, as the notification she'd set up on her computer popped up, indicating that it was time for her stream to end. "I'll see you all soon!"

And indeed she did. Lisa stuck to the schedule she had made for herself, with a few exceptions, in which she almost always made sure to notify her fans of beforehand. The funds she made from her stream were more than enough to fund her diaper addiction, and it wasn't long before she had more money than she knew what to do with. She didn't let that stop her though-her marketing degree wasn't for nothing, and she took this opportunity to "expand" her business a bit. In addition to her livestreams, she also offered photographs and pre-made videos as a way of acquiring extra income as well. Some of her fans offered to buy her used diapers-and if it wasn't for the difficulty of getting such things through the post office, she might have even done it, given how much they seemed willing to pay.

And best of all, she managed to preserve her secrecy perfectly. Her husband didn't know a thing about any of her streams, nor her love of wearing diapers, nor all the extra income she was getting. All she needed to do was change herself, stow her diapers away, and blanket the room with a generous spraying of air conditioning and it was like her filthy live shows never happened.

Week after week, her bank account filled as steadily as her diapers, until her due date began to rapidly approach. Lisa wondered if she'd be able to continue this after her child arrived-she decided that was a bridge she'd cross when she came to it, and she would be more than happy to simply quit with the money she had, perhaps selling an extra picture or video or two on the side.

It seemed that wouldn't necessarily be the case, though, as a curve ball entered Lisa's life in the form of an unexpected email in the account she'd set up for her livestreams. She made sure to check most of her mail that made it through the spam filter, in case there were any particularly good offers from her fans. This message seemed to fall into that category, only it was rather different. The email was strikingly professional in its formatting and language, and seemed to come not from some horny stranger, but from a legitimate company.

"Hmmm...modeling agency?" Lisa said, absentmindedly drumming her fingers on her belly.

"Hello, Ms. Cherrybump! A member of our agency happened to stumble across some of your content, and we think you'd be perfect for a new campaign! Please reply if you're interested to know more.

Sincerely, GeeGee Maternity Modeling Agency."

This could be a scam, but Lisa was at least intrigued enough to look further into it.

"Thank you for the email! Yes, I would be very interested in knowing more.

-CherryBump"

"From: GeeGee Maternity Modeling Agency:

We're very glad to hear that you're interested! Be sure to bring your diapers to the shoot!"


End file.
